Competition
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Draco is the lover of a married Lord. Will it stay a secret; or will the Lord's wife find out? SLASH, AU


**Warnings**: Slash, lemon, AU, OOC, language – MATURE READERS ONLY!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Competition' by Dragonette. I claim no rights to it.

* * *

"When do you have to leave?" Draco asked. He was leaning on the doorway of the bathroom in nothing but a bathroom robe while he watched his lover getting dressed. The man was absolutely gorgeous; with or without clothes.

"I have time for a short breakfast." The man said and buttoned up his tight, emerald dress shirt. Draco pushed away from the doorway and walked over to him.

"Then maybe you should go. She could be waiting for you." Burning emerald eyes gazed down at him and big, warm hands settled on his hips to pull him flat against his big, muscled, warm body.

"I would much rather stay here with you." The low, velvety baritone reminded him of last night and all the nights before and Draco shivered.

"She'll become suspicious." He whispered.

"Let her." And those sinful lips captured Draco's, making him forget about the world for another hour.

* * *

_**She's got no idea where you've been,  
no idea what you've been** **doing**._  
_**You've been living dangerous.  
You're trying to keep it just our secret.**_

* * *

"When will I see you again?" Draco asked from his place in the still warm bed.

"She'll spend a week in Paris. As far as I'm concerned you can move in." Draco chuckled and pushed himself up. Emerald eyes followed the contours of his well shaped body, and Draco could feel the need awaken again.

'I could cum from him simply looking at me.' He thought and startled when the bed dipped. He looked to the side and emerald met silver.

"I'll call you later, alright?"

"I'll wait for you, my Harry." Draco said softly. Harry leaned forward and stole one more kiss from Draco's willing lips. They parted and without another word Harry disappeared with a silent 'pop'. Draco sighed and lay back down.

'He has no bloody idea what he's doing to me. No idea what-so-ever.'

* * *

"Where have you been, Harry? I waited for you but you never came home." Ginny accosted her rushing husband the moment he entered their rooms.

"I spent the night in a little hotel beside my office. By the time I was done I was too tired to apparate." Harry said. He took off his shirt to change into a clean one, while Ginny just stood to the side observing him.

"You should have called me. I would have been happy to pick you up."

"I didn't know you were waiting for me. I thought you were asleep already and didn't want to wake you up." Harry brushed his now more tamable hair, and picked out a new tie to go with his suit.

"But-"

"Sorry, darling, I'm in a hurry. I have an early meeting." Harry murmured after he tied his tie and bound his hair at the nape of his neck with a black band. "I just came home to change and now I have to rush." He grabbed his case on his way out and passed beside her without sparing her a glance. Ginny huffed and all but ran after him, trying to keep up with his long stride.

"Harry, is there really no way for you to go with me to Paris?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I would constantly worry about work. You go and have fun with the girls."

"But you're barely, if ever, home!" Ginny shouted. "How do I know-how do I know you're not cheating on me! How do I know there's not some other woman-…"

"Ginny." Harry heaved a heavy sigh. "Who gave you that silly idea?"

"I-I spoke with Lavender yesterday. You know what Dean did to her." Harry suppressed the need to roll his eyes.

"By Merlin, Ginny, I don't have the time for this." He murmured. "Look, whatever silly idea you have about me having a secret mistress, knock it out of your head. I'm busy as it is without another thing to grate on my nerves." He checked himself over to see if he forgot something.

"Alright, Harry." Ginny said and moved forward to fix his tie.

"Thank you." He nodded at her and was about to apparate when Ginny called for him _again_.

"Won't I even get a good-bye kiss?" she murmured, and gave him what she thought was a coy smile. Harry leaned forward and kissed the corner of her lips, before quickly pulling back.

"Good bye." And with that said he was gone.

* * *

"Ginny, you packed everything. If you left anything behind I can send it to you. Would you just leave already? I have work to do." Harry snapped at Ginny. She was running around their room, checking to make sure she brought everything with her.

"Well, I packed everything!" She exclaimed and turned to smile at him. "Harry-darling, are you _sure_ you don't want to come with me? We'd have so much fun together!"

"I'm sure. Now go before you miss your portkey." Harry hissed in tired exasperation. Ginny ran over and climbed on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Alright, alright; would you escort me to the Apparation point?" Harry sighed and turned on his heel. With a flick of his wrist, Ginny's bags jumped into the air and followed them down the hallways of Potter Manor.

Once they were in the Apparation room Harry settled her bags inside the circle and turned to look at her. She smiled at him, walked over to him, flattened her body against his and pulled him down to kiss him.

"I'll see you in a week, Harry. Don't worry too hard." She murmured against his lips and smiled. He pushed down the need to sneer and simply directed her towards the Apparation point.

"Enjoy Paris." He spoke as calmly as he could. She smiled at him and with a 'pop' vanished together with her things.

A low chuckle made him turn around swiftly, his old war reflexes kicking in, until he recognized the man leaning on the doorway of the Apparation room. All annoyance seemed to simply evaporate when his eyes settled on his _secret mistress_.

"Do you know how close I was to just coming out to wave at her?" Draco drawled and entered the room. He strolled over to Harry in soundless, measured footsteps only for Harry to grab him and pull him flat against his hard body.

"Do you know how close I was to knocking her out and sending her off?" Harry growled, and Draco shivered and moaned against him.

"She really bought that story about you having a lot of work?" Draco asked as Harry leaned forward and nibbled on his neck. His knees almost have up on him when Harry hummed against his neck in confirmation.

"Harry-…"

"Come, lover. We have a lot of _work_ to do." Harry growled against Draco's ear and the smaller man couldn't stop the moan which escaped his lips.

"Yes. Let's get down to business."

* * *

_**Goodness, I like this.  
****It's risky business;  
****Being you mistress.  
****Keeping me 'hush.'**_

* * *

"Imagine if she walked in on us right now." Draco said. He was sitting on the small of Harry's back trying to rub out the knots in Harry's stiff shoulders.

"Frankly? I wouldn't give a damn. Besides-…" Harry pushed up against Draco, giving him a sign to sit up a bit. He turned over and lay back down. Draco sat down again and smiled when Harry's large, warm hands settled on his hips and rubbed up and down soothingly. "I kinda like this. This way I get to keep you all for myself." Draco grinned and rubbed Harry's chest with his small, soft hands.

"Possessive much, Mr. Potter?" Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Can you blame me?" Draco spoke lowly and gave Harry a sultry look. A moment later he found himself under Harry, moaning as Harry rubbed himself against him. Harry smirked.

"Why would I?"

* * *

_**Your girlfriend's the competition;  
goodness I like this, being your mistress.**_

* * *

"Maybe-…" Draco tried to say something but it was lost in a moan when Harry sucked on his aching need.

"What, dragon?" Harry murmured lowly as he started to kiss up Draco's stomach.

"Maybe you could blame me for stealing - _Merlin_!" Draco screamed as Harry's devilish fingers rubbed against that sweet, sweet spot deep within him.

"Stealing? Stealing what?"

"Harry, don't TEASE!"

* * *

_**Your girlfriend's the competition.  
Someone's gotta tell her that we got it going on.**_

* * *

"What did you steal from her, Dragon?" Harry whispered in Draco's ear, purposefully slamming head on, on Draco's prostate, making the blonde man see stars and moan louder with each thrust.

"Gods, Ry - gonna-…" Harry grinned almost evilly.

"Cum for me, dragon." And with a scream Draco did just that, pulling Harry over the edge a moment later. As Harry rolled to his side he pulled Draco along, and the blond man rested his head on Harry's strong chest.

"Tell me, Dragon. What have you stolen from her?" Harry asked. Draco sighed as he kissed Harry's chest and looked up at him. His mercury eyes shone with rarely seen gentleness and love.

"Your love, Harry. Your love."

* * *

"Wow, Harry. When you told me you were taking me out I didn't - Club Gascon?" Draco gushed and looked up at Harry. The taller man smiled down at him and pushed him forward by placing his hand on the small of Draco's back. "Isn't it a bit too much?" Harry almost rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to take you here and I sincerely don't care if anyone sees us, so just forget about even thinking that. I want to spend the night out with you; not in a hotel room, not in my office." Harry said and Draco stopped in his tracks to look up at him.

"You really don't care?"

"I really _don't_ care." Harry stressed out, and smiled down at Draco.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Draco was looking around in absolute wonder while Harry just observed him with a small, fond smile on his face.

"You look like you've never been to a place like this before." Harry said and Draco looked at him with a small blush decorating his fine cheeks.

"I have, but this is my first time here and I've heard great stories from people. But-…" Harry leaned forward and smiled at Draco in a way which made Draco's guts do flips and twists.

"But what?"

"This is a kind of place where you take your wife." Draco said and Harry huffed and leaned back again.

A waiter came and Harry ordered them some wine and asked for Menus.

"Don't tell me you feel sorry for her." He said and took out his glasses. He looked at his lover over the rim of his glasses and Draco huffed.

"Yeah right." He murmured. "I only worry about keeping what is mine." Harry chuckled at that.

"Oh? So, now I'm yours?

"You were never hers to begin with." Draco drawled with a smirk and Harry returned it.

"Quite right."

* * *

_**You're keeping me out all night long.  
We eat at fancy restaurants.  
You're giving me what your girlfriend wants;  
somebody's gonna pass it on.**_

* * *

"You don't mind this?" Draco asked as they walked down the street his hand under Harry's elbow and Harry's other hand resting over his. Harry sighed and smiled with all the ease in the world.

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn." He said as he led Draco down the street towards the park.

They walked in comfortable silence and Harry smiled slightly when Draco leaned his head on his shoulder. He sighed deeply and looked up at the star covered sky. He looked down when Draco raised his head and nodded towards a bench in a shadowy corner of the park. Harry smiled and they walked over to take seats.

His smile grew bigger when Draco took a seat close to him and nuzzled against his side. Harry threw an arm over Draco's shoulder and pulled him as close as he could get.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Do you not love her at all?" He asked and Harry sighed. He crossed his long legs and pulled Draco gently closer. Draco nuzzled against him and looked up at him.

"I used to _care_ for her; 4 years ago. _Then_ I might have considered telling her straight out, but she lost all respect I had for her not long after we got married." Harry said.

"What happened?" Draco asked and rubbed Harry's stomach with his hand. Harry reached with his free hand and took Draco's in his.

"She harped on me for months that I was cheating on her because I was never home. And then I once got home early from business and found her in bed with the man she hired to follow me around." Draco winced.

"You didn't have a lover?" Harry shook his head.

"No. I was honestly working myself to death every day." Draco hummed and nuzzled closer to Harry. "Doesn't matter really; I just don't like hypocrisy." Draco chuckled.

"Isn't this a bit hypocritical?" Harry gave him a smirk worthy of Slytherin himself.

"She asked me about having a mistress. As much as I can see you are no _mistress_."

* * *

_**You better learn to be discreet,  
if you wanna keep it just our secret.**_

* * *

"You sly _bastard_." Draco drawled with a grin.

"I learned from the best." Harry said and leaned back to look at the sky.

"What if I went and told her?" Draco asked slyly and Harry laughed out loud. He only ever laughed like that with Draco nowadays.

"You wouldn't."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry huffed and looked down at him.

"You enjoy the games too much."

Draco smirked and looked around. He straightened and straddled Harry who smirked up at him and rubbed his hips up and down only to settle his hands on Draco's trim waist. Draco leaned forward and rested his elbows on Harry's broad shoulders.

"Is it time to go home yet, Lord Potter?" he whispered, his lips millimeters away from Harry's own. Harry's hands lowered to Draco's round behind and he pulled him closer and Draco squeaked in surprise (a sound he would never admit he made).

"Sure, Lord Malfoy. I suggest you hold on tight." Harry said and disapparated.

* * *

"Harry, beloved! Are you home? I have SO much to tell you!" Ginny called going straight for Harry's office.

Harry looked up from his papers when Ginny barged into his office and went straight for him. Harry felt his guts turn when she kissed him, but the woman paid him no heed.

"You should feel sorry for not joining me. It was BEAUTIFUL." She ranted excitedly.

"I'm glad you had fun, Virginia, but I was very busy and as you can see I still have some papers to sign, so if you would-…"

"Really, Harry." Ginny huffed. "All you ever do is work, work, work. You hardly ever pay any attention to me." Harry found it hard to resist an eye-roll, but he held strong.

'That's because I have someone much better than you.'

"I find nothing more fulfilling." Harry murmured in disinterest instead of voicing his thoughts. He almost cringed when Ginny gave him what she thought was a coy look.

"Nothing?" she said and started to close up on him in what she thought was a sexy stride. "Not even your own wife?" she asked lowly.

'Definitely not _you_.'

She leaned on his table and gave him a sultry look.

"Come to bed, love." She said.

"Sorry, Virginia, I have much to do." Ginny huffed.

"Oh, come on, Harry! The last time we slept together was MONTHS ago!"

'Yes, and that was only because I was _dead drunk_!' Harry thought while he stood up and gathered his papers.

"Ginny we'll talk about this latter, I really-…"

"Harry? Are you in your - Oh, Lady Potter!" Draco stopped in his tracks when he saw Ginny in Harry's office. He gave Harry a small smirk when he saw the relief in the Lord's eyes. "Harry, you didn't tell me she was coming home today!"

* * *

_**She's got no idea where you've been;**_  
_**no idea what you've been doing.**_  
_**In the bedroom, in positions,**_  
_**that you never knew existed.**_

* * *

"I was busy with paperwork; it must have slipped my mind." Harry said and packed his papers into his case all the while chanting 'thank you, thank, you, thank, you' in his mind like some holy mantra. "I completely forgot you were coming over."

"It's alright, Harry. I just thought we could work on our project." Draco drawled and Harry smiled at him.

All the while Ginny could do nothing but stare at the two former rivals.

"Harry, what is Malfoy-…"

"Didn't I tell you? Draco and I have been discussing merger." Harry said and Draco almost choked when he tried to cover his chuckling with a cough and Harry barely suppressed a full out laugh.

"Look Harry, if you want to spend some time with your wife-…"

"You know me, Draco! Work before pleasure!" Harry said and Draco had to fight down the urge to laugh out loud. Ginny was lost in all of it and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Yes, I almost forgot. You always DO please others before pleasing yourself." Draco murmured and Harry smirked at him.

"Quite right." He confirmed and turned to Ginny. "Don't wait up, dear. We won't finish early." Harry said and the two left the room. Ginny still stood there completely confused.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"Bloody hell; that was fun!" Draco said as they apparated to his apartment in Muggle London. Harry chuckled and grabbed Draco before he could get too far. He kissed him to the point where Draco's knees gave up on him and then pulled back.

"You enjoyed that way too much." Harry growled.

"How often do I get to rub it in her face that you are mine?" Draco asked breathlessly. Harry grinned and hefted Draco up so that the smaller man had to wrap his legs around Harry's waist. He almost moaned when he felt Harry's need rub against him.

"Come, Mr. Potter." Draco murmured. "We have _work_ to do."

"Ah, but what delightful work it will be."

* * *

_**You can try to keep it secret.  
You can try and try to keep it.  
It's risky business; keeping me hush.**_

* * *

"Do you think she would divorce you if she knew?" Draco asked and moved closer to Harry. He leaned on his elbow and looked down at Harry, who was lying on his back. Harry sighed.

"Considering the contract forced me to marry her? She would be forced to. Especially since she cheated on me first, and the last time we shared a bed I was beyond drunk. Take into consideration that I have more public backing? I can make it so that she takes all of the burn and I pick up the cream." Harry said and Draco huffed.

He placed his hand on Harry's chest and felt the strong heartbeat. Draco smiled for himself and Harry shifted.

"What's so funny, dragon?" Draco shrugged.

"I'm just thinking. 10 years ago I would never have thought you'd use your name for something like this." Harry smiled at him and reached up to tuck a strand of platinum blond hair behind Draco's ear.

"10 years ago you never thought you'd be sleeping with the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived." Draco smiled and leaned down to place a loving kiss on Harry's lips.

"I guess people really do change." He said when they parted.

"I guess they really do."

* * *

"Harry, how could you do this to me!" Ginny was screaming and Harry could only sigh. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "I can't believe it! You tell me - you _lie_ to me about not having a lover!"

"I never told you I didn't have a lover, Virginia, now STOP YOUR SCREAMING!" Ginny winced when Harry roared.

"The contract under which I was forced to marry you states that I cannot divorce you, but you can and WILL file a divorce request." Ginny got red in the face and she frowned in anger.

"It will be public shame for you. Everyone will know-…"

"Everyone will know you cheated on me first, Virginia." Harry said in a low growl, his emerald eyes flashing. For the first time ever Ginny actually realized why people were still afraid of Harry James Potter. Yes, people respected him, he was their Savior, but they feared him as well. "I have more public backing than you do. I can make your life living hell. So I suggest we handle this silently and as quickly as possible."

"But, Harry! I-I love you!"

"And I don't love you!" Harry roared and Ginny flinched back. Harry walked closer to her and Ginny whimpered in fear.

"I don't love you." Harry started. His voice was low and calm, but those who knew him could see the anger in every move of his body. "I love Draco. I was forced to marry you by a contract made by some relative who's been DEAD since before Voldemort. I will not stay with you, I will not have a child with you and I will not spend my life with someone who not only doesn't understand me but doesn't care enough to do so." Harry said and Ginny started crying.

"But, Harry, I DO love you!"

"You love the name, Virginia! You don't love ME! You don't know ME!"

"And he does?" Harry stopped and Ginny cried harder when a small smile, one she has never seen directed at her, appeared on his face.

"He does." He said simply.

"But Harry-…" Harry turned around and went over to his table. He pulled out a file and threw it on the table. Ginny looked at it and then at Harry.

"You will sign this." He said. "And we'll get this over with as soon as possible. Go on with your life. Go back to Dean, Terry, Wesley, or whichever one you liked most. I want nothing more to do with you." Ginny swallowed over a lump and walked over to the table. She took the file and looked at Harry.

"I have one more question." She said. Harry took a seat in his armchair, leaned back and just waved his hand carelessly. "How long?"

"A year and 3 months." Harry said and Ginny nodded. She took a pen and opened the file. With one last look at Harry she signed it. The paper sealed itself and vanished. She took her ring offand placed it on the table. Harry nodded and took the ring.

"Goodbye, Virginia." He said, stood up and left the room, ignoring the tears which trailed down Ginny's face. She got what she deserved and Harry finally had his freedom.

* * *

**LORD POTTER – DIVORCED!**  
**"There is just no love in this marriage"**

* * *

Draco's eyebrows met the line of his hair when he read the article in the Daily Prophet. He went over to the kitchen where Harry sat at the table reading the business section of the Prophet.

"You do realize they are subtly implying that you and Virginia never shared a bed?" Draco asked and sat down with his own cup of coffee. Harry folded the papers and sipped on his own coffee. The two exchanged the parts of the Prophet.

"Of course, dragon. I proof read the article. You didn't think I'd let them print anything even slightly compromising." Draco looked at Harry, who opened the Prophet. After a moment he just smiled for himself and opened the business section. Harry obviously had everything under control.

* * *

**THE MERGING OF POTTER AND MALFOY COMPANIES!  
****Only business or also personal gain?**

* * *

"Do you think they finally got it?" Draco asked during one of their lunch-time outings. They were sitting on the terrace of a well known restaurant in Diagon Ally. Harry shrugged elegantly.

"If not, I think I'll just have to ravish you somewhere public." Harry said and Draco chuckled.

"You wouldn't do that. You love playing with them; having them running around like headless chicken." Draco said and Harry smirked at him.

"I don't hear you complaining." Draco returned the smirk with one of his own.

"'Course not. You're sexy when you're scheming." He said and Harry whipped his mouth with a napkin to hide a grin.

* * *

"Lord Potter, I am glad you could make it!" Minister Scrugmore said as he shook Harry's gloved hand. They were at the Annual Gala in honor of the War victims.

"It's a pleasure." Harry said with a small, formal smile before he turned to see Draco enter behind him. "You know Lord Malfoy?" Draco smiled up at him and placed his hand on Harry's elbow and offered his free hand to the minister of Magic.

"Yes, yes. It is a surprise to see you here, Lord Malfoy. I thought you were too busy with your project to come." Draco smiled at him.

"Harry talked me into coming." He said and Harry smiled at him.

"You were starting to overwork yourself, Dragon. Weren't you the one who told me I should have some fun from time to time?" Harry said and Draco chuckled. The Minister could only stare at the two men in complete wonder.

"Quite right, dear." He said and turned to the minister. "It was a pleasure, Minister. We'll go find our seats now."

"Yes, yes." The minister stuttered out and could only watch as the two men left further into the hall.

* * *

**LORD POTTER AND LORD MALFOY AN ITEM?  
****Yesterday's gala full of surprises!**

* * *

"They really don't get it, do they?" Draco said and threw the prophet on the bedside table, before practically throwing himself over Harry, who was still in bed. Harry ouffed and groaned in pain while Draco chuckled. Harry smiled at him and kissed him lovingly.

"They'll get it soon enough." He said and took Draco's left hand in his to place a loving kiss on a band of dragon gold with a square cut pearl the color of Draco's eyes in the center. "They'll get it soon enough."

* * *

**M****ARRIAGE OUT OF DREAMS:  
****THE POTTER – MALFOY UNION  
****The wedding that turned the Wizarding world upside down**

* * *

**THE END**

**Puppy-dog-review-begging-eyes! :D**


End file.
